


Menagerie

by Woon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Arson, F/M, Hand Job, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Mass Homicide, Mentions of Sexual Favors, Murder, Non-Consensual Touching, POV First Person, Violence, flirtation, scratch my back I'll scratch yours, threatening vital organs with eating utensils
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Merideth has a myriad of personalities the most dominant one being Ophelia, the next strongest being Dennis. They made her aware of them and Ophelia took charge of her body. They are in Arkham because Ophelia let Dennis run things for a bit.





	1. Hi Jimmy

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t how it works in real life and it is a serious disorder and hope I don’t offend anyone. Also, the story is told from Ophelia's perspective and she will often use our, us, and we.

 I enjoy living in Arkham, mostly. The others get restless, especially Dennis. Merideth just cries all the time, so I am fully in charge now. I’ve gotten excellent at imitating her mannerisms, the doctors are idiots and don’t even notice when I take over keeping Merideth away from the brunt of the therapy. Dennis whines about being caged, he generally shuts up when I remind him that he is the one who got us here. The fault mostly lies with me, I should have handled it myself, by the time I was in control again the damage was done. I mean the whole fucking sorority, that was a lot of dead bodies. And we got caught trying to burn the evidence.

     One day something interesting happened, a familiar face came to Arkham. I heard the girls tittering and whispering about the new guard in charge of the men’s ward. My curiosity was piqued, I made an effort to get more information. Which meant giving a handjob to one of the guards during lunch, I had to promise him a blowjob so he’d get me into the men’s ward that night. Dennis was annoyed about that, but he’d get over it. We were going to see Jim Gordon tonight.

     He was seated at a desk going over paperwork. “James,” I whispered into the quiet of the room. 

     He looked up sharply. “Merideth?” I nodded slowly biting our lip like she would. Jim got up and moved toward us. “Meri, you can’t be over here, sweetie. I’ll walk you back to your ward.” Once he reached us he stopped short, Jim frowned at us. “Ophelia.” His tone held an edge to it. 

     I did try to strangle him once, so I can understand the apprehension. “Hi, Jimmy.” I stepped closer attempting to run my hands down the front of his shirt. 

     He grabbed my hands, “Why are you here? Let Merideth out.”

     I giggled at him. “Look at you barking out orders. She isn’t in charge anymore, Jimmy. We took a vote and decided it was for her own good.”

       I flung our body forward quickly trying to bite him. Dennis kept begging me to let him out and Merideth pleaded for us not to kill James. Jim was quick to push us away, he actually tackled us to the ground. “Ophelia, let her out.” He growled it at me.

     I rolled my eyes at him, “Fine, but just for a little while.” Meridith was so excited to be let out and to be honest I like when she is happy. I withdrew but not entirely. She was so excited that she kissed Jim, then pulled back when she realized what she had done.

      “I’m sorry.” 

      Jim loosened his grip on us. He stood up then helped us up off the floor. “Meri?” His hand caressed our face as he studied it. Jim smiled softly as he kissed her lips, our lips. We wanted more than just a soft kiss, but she was too shy to ask. I encouraged her to open her mouth slightly, once she did that we got to have the kiss we wanted, Jim’s tongue sliding passed our lips cautiously, probably worried I’d switch places with her. She let out a moan which encouraged Jim, he pulled us into him the kiss became more aggressive. 

    I gave her another gentle nudge, “Please, James” she softly pleaded, placing our hands on his chest. 

    He pulled away sighing, “We can’t do this here, Meri.” 

     She bit our lower lip, I was proud that she did it on her own. “Damn it,” I knew she had him hooked.


	2. Let's shake on it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ophelia strikes a deal with Sionis and Merideth is distraught because Jim left Arkham. Dennis is Dennis.

   “Shut up Dennis.” He floated irately about our mind I could feel his petulance.

   “Well, she is an idiot if she thought he would rescue her from this, a fucking security guard. Wake up sunshine!” Merideth continued to sob, I had let her out to shed the tears, feeling awkward about trying to comfort her. Her pain is ours, her heartbreak ours. Dennis wasn’t helping and the others stayed back in the shadows of our mind. I partially agreed with Dennis, but I was loathed to let him know that fact. It was also my fault for letting it go that far, but then I was encouraging her for my own selfish reasons. Sex. I got off on Jim’s conflicted guilt over being the one who put us in Arkham. Fucking him made the guilt more delicious. “Even if he could have done that it would never have worked.” Dennis was giving us a headache.

   Merideth lifted our head off the tear dampened pillow, “You don’t know that.” That soft angry whisper.

   “Set her straight Ophelia.” As I feared Dennis dragged me into it further, I let out a sigh.

   “I’m sorry, Merideth as much as I hate to agree with Dennis, he is mostly right. But you are not the idiot in this situation, that would be Jim.”

   She sat up on our bed. “Do you think he will visit us?”

   To my surprise, Dennis answered before I could. “Sure, sunshine. And if the fucker doesn’t I’ll set his shoes on fire, with him in them.” I felt the smile on our face. I knew Meredith would be just fine.

      With the death of the director, things at Arkham went through some changes. We had new uniforms, with stripes like those cartoony prison uniforms in old films. Dennis groaned about the women’s uniform, dresses. I agreed with him and was the main force in giving us the option of wearing pants, I also suggested that dresses be an option for the men, I was politely told that if the guys want dresses they would have to petition them on their own. So, I switched uniforms with Ryan an inmate who wanted dresses. We also got a few common areas for the genders to mix with each other. I was approached by a tall man with smoky eyes, he didn’t impress me much.

      Richard Sionis, I called him Dick from day one of our association. He tolerated it because I was pretty, also because I threatened him in an interesting way. He was pompous, pretentious, and of course rich. A rich Dick. I wasn’t keen on his interest in me or rather us. Dennis wanted to kill him, but I vetoed it because we could use the bastard to get us things. But all of us agreed we were not going to be used as a sex doll for the sleaze.

     “Have you thought about my offer?”

     I sat down next to him in the dining hall. I gave him a sly grin, sliding our hand up his thigh, “Well, Dick, I have been mulling it over since you first approached me in your, oh _so_ dominating way. I do find that I miss the occasional thing from the outside world.”  

    The huskiness in his voice amused me, “Anything you want, just name it, just give me something good in return, Ophelia.”

    I had grabbed the fork from our tray, he was too focused on our hand rubbing his cock through the fabric of his uniform, to notice. “I have a counter-proposal, Dick.” I slid our hand inside his pants, causing him to groan.

    His lackeys at the table had moved away to give us some semblance of privacy. “Use your mouth, baby.”

    I chuckled at his request. “I am in the middle of making my offer, Dick, I need my mouth, plus you don’t deserve it.” I slowed my pace, the frustration showing on his face. “This is a one time offer, Dick. Enjoy it as it lasts.” I held him firmly in our hand after he came, then brought our other hand down holding the fork firmly against his nuts. 

      “You will get me things when I ask for them and I will let your privates remain intact, Dick.” His tone suggested he was bored with me, but I saw the underlying fear, most guys get nervous when you threaten their genitals. Mr.Sionis was impressive in that he didn’t freak out.

    “That is  ****an interesting counter offer, Ophelia. What is it that you need, my dear?”

    I shrugged, “Not much at the moment. I’ll be happy with a deck of cards, some crossword puzzles, and some cookies preferably chocolate chip or peanut butter.”

    He chuckled softly, “Is that all, baby?” I pressed the fork in a bit and he let out a short gasp.

   “I am not your girlfriend, I have a name, Dick.”

    He nodded slowly, “What do I get besides my sensitive areas remaining intact?”

    I rolled our eyes, “I’ll sit at your table look pretty, keep away bothersome people, and throw in a hand job ever so often until you find yourself someone prettier _or_ I find someone prettier.” I winked at him.

   “I find that an acceptable offer. Ms. Lacey” I removed our hand from his cock and offered it to him to shake, Dennis giggled, I wiped our hand off on Dick’s pant leg then offered it again.  


	3. Junior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then there was Jerome.

      Things were getting dull again. And then Jerome happened. I always notice when there is a new arrival to Arkham, they tend to be bland, but that red hair grabbed my attention. His eyes met ours that first time and something clicked in my brain. The others were in a panic even Dennis and that is rare, so I kept my distance. He, however, did the opposite.

      “So, what’s the deal with you and creepy rich dude?” He was blocking our path in the lunch line. Dennis started growling. I pushed passed him and he grabbed our arm. 

      “If you make me drop my meal I will be very annoyed with you, Junior.” He frowned and squeezed our arm harder. Moving in close, most likely to intimidate me.

       “Maybe I want to annoy you, Blondie.” I just kept still waiting to see what his next move would be. He let go of our arm and he rolled his eyes, “I thought you’d be more fun.” I continued out to the table with my tray. 

       Dick leaned across the table, “Surprised you didn’t hurt him, Ophelia.” 

       I picked up my sandwich and took a bite, “Ugh, mustard.” I spit out the bite, Dick wrinkled his nose. “I’m hungry.” Should have taken the meatloaf Dennis grumble.

     The sound of a tray plopping next to mine drew my attention away from my food, Dick sat back in his seat a bored look on his face. Everyone stared at the new kid trying to sit with the cool kids. I felt his hand squeeze our leg, he leaned in close “Are you going to introduce me, Blondie?” When I didn’t respond he started to rub our leg, ballsy little shit. Dick watched the exchange quietly. Make him stop, Dennis was screaming in our head. I wanted to see how far Junior was willing to go. That hand slowly moved up and over, he was testing to see how far I’d let him go.

       “Before that hand travels any further you should buy me drinks, Red.” He gave me the biggest grin, “You have a name?” he leaned in closer, his lips brushing our ears. 

      “I do. How far will you let my hand go when I get you those drinks, Blondie?”

       Grabbing his wrist I pushed his hand away chuckling, “Get those drinks and I’ll let you know.” Teeth gently nibbled our earlobe, shivers sailed up and down our spine.

         “Done,” he pulled away abruptly, hand out towards Dick in greeting. “Jerome Valeska.”

      A week later I found him in our room sitting on the bed with nothing but his shorts. “Someone is very optimistic about his chances.” Merideth and Dennis both pleaded with me to make him go away. But I was already too curious and frankly horny as shit. 

      I was already out of my pants, as he held up two plastic cups, “Thought you might be thirsty, baby.” 

     I pulled my shirt up and off, “Oh my.” He tossed the cups aside giggling. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it let me know. If you didn't give me some suggestions to make it better,


End file.
